A Day in the Life of a Muggle
by BoniBom
Summary: Draco was on the ground holding his cheek in shock and what was that she saw in his eyes? She couldn't tell if it was fire or ice, but whatever it was she had a gut feeling she just changed everything...DMHG, M for later chapters. First fanfic of DMHG!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **I do not own any of the characters from this story. All credits goes to J.K. Rowling, besides for my story twist

**Who **DM + HG

**When **Timing: before war

**Where **Hogwarts: 7th year

**Summary: ** A day in the life of a Muggle.

A certain Slytherin has to repeat a class over the summer & is given such a project that he has to live like a Muggle for a certain period of time. His hated project turns into a life-changing project with the help of a hated enemy. Will things change for the better or for worse?

* * *

><p>'<em>Another 30 minutes to go'<em>

Draco Malfoy was contemplating every possible way of making this go by faster. Out of all the punishments he has received for the mischievous things he had done over the years at Hogwarts, this was probably the worst. Albus Dumbledore made a requirement for 'certain' students to take a short 4-week course and an assignment over the summer on Muggle studies. It was no surprise he was one of the chosen ones for his constant cross paths with a hated Mudblood.

One week in, he'd already learned about their non-magical sorry way of living they called life. From airplanes to soccer, everything required constant energy. He had started to pity the fools and their magic-less lifestyle.

"So what do they do when they run out of gas for these..carss?" Goyle gave a puzzled look to Crabbe.

"I suppose walk or send a note to someone with an owl for help" Crabbe replied sounding all too confident of himself.

The two shared a high-five as Draco snorted at their conversation, he was too anxious to leave and bored out of his mind that he spared them the slap to their heads. _'Send a note with an owl. Idiots_' Often times he wondered why he let these two hang around him so much. If they weren't so inclined to do everything he asked them to, he wouldn't keep them around for another minute. Well that and the fact that their parents and Lucius Malfoy were part of the same clan. A clan Draco knew he'd be a part of not so long after leaving Hogwarts. His training sessions had already begun, his father was instructed, as were all the Death Eaters to introduce their offspring's to their future duty and loyalty to the Dark Lord. Draco knew why he had accepted, or forced to accept, to follow in his father's footsteps and it wasn't because of some "loyalty" to anyone. If Draco was loyal to anyone, it was his family and his beliefs and no one or anything besides that.

His thoughts were soon cut short with an announcement from Professor Burbage who cleared her throat and called for the class attention.

"Here are the directions about your class project. Each one of you will have a different subject. Most of you will be able to use the library resources to complete the assignment and others will have to rely on outside sources…" She trailed off handing the assignments to Pancy. "Well come on now Miss Parkinson, get moving, unless all of you want to stay here longer." She smiled enjoying herself from the groans that came from the Slytherins.

"Now remember, these assignments are worth half your grade in this classroom. Unless you desperately want to repeat this class in an extensive another year-round course, I suggest you all make use of the next 2 weeks of my time; exams will be the last week and these assignments due 4 weeks after this course. You can send them to me with an owl. "

"What! She's nuts is what she is. Differences between Muggle transportations and the Wizarding world! Fifteen pages! Dumbledore better be enjoying himself." Pancy trailed off. Draco hadn't paid much attention after that; he was too busy making sure he had read his assignment correctly.

_**Draco Malfoy**_

_**Assignment: **__ I want you to observe the daily life of the Muggles, in their own environment. This means you are required to live and act like them in their world for 3 whole weeks. I've made a helpful guide for you in the back of this page for your journey. Please hand in your assignment and observations, 10 pages, __typed__, double-spaced, with a __computer__ to me sometime within end of week 4._

_- Burbage_

_P.S. Oh, and please don't forget to get some Muggle clothing, or they will think Halloween came in early. _

_Bloody Hell._ What's _this 'typing' and a 'computer'_?

"Wear Muggle Clothes! She must be mad!" What was he supposed to do now?

"Did you say something Mr. Malfoy?" The professor new exactly why he was distressed but thought it was the perfect punishment for his foul comments she's heard from him for years.

"Nothing, Professor" He gathered his belongings and stormed out. If he refused the assignment, he'd have to repeat the class for an entire year, which he knew was bloody unlikely he'd even show up. He does the assignment; he just might die from disgust. Three entire weeks with Muggles. The thought made him shudder.

**oOo**

Draco made sure he had everything all set. He'd rented a fully furnished studio apartment for a month. Had pawned enough gold to Muggle money for his necessities, he supposed anyways. Checking himself out in the mirror, he picked a black button down shirt and _jeans. _Standing in the fireplace with his luggage, he took a huge breath and using magic one last time, he traveled to his new home.

He took one look at his surroundings and flopped on the bed and groaned, "What now?" He reached over in to his luggage and pulled out, _'In the Life of a Muggle; Everything you need to know to survive'. _

The apartment wasn't too big but roomy and cozy. Taking his eyes off the book, he surveyed the room, taking in how differently it was decorated compared to the wizarding world. Everything was more lighter in color and essence. Nothing dark or dramatic about it. Almost a safe feeling. His bed was in the center of the room touching the wall in the far right side across the '_television' _and khaki colored couch. He had learned about televisions in his Muggle Studies class and had always been curious about them despite the pureblood part of his brain telling him otherwise.

After couple minutes of fumbling with the remote, he finally got it to work. Screens flashed across from him showing a football shaped headed baby beating a talking dog with a stick of some sort demanding for his money. He laughed, bewildered at the imagination these people had. If Lucius should see him now… His father wasn't all too happy about his little trip but agreed nonetheless without choice when Dumbledore and Burbage only gave one other option: repeat the class.

**oOo**

Sitting in a café, Draco sipped on some tea and did as the assignment required; observed. From couples to people late for work, people zoomed in and out of the café. Jotting down his activities of the day, he hoped he could get the assignment done early and Burbage would let him off the hook.

"Can I borrow this chair?"

Draco was startled out of his thoughts, wondering just why the voice sounded so familiar and turned around about to ask if she was talking to him when he was met with a familiar brown eyes.

"You!" Hermione stared at the blonde boy checking to make sure she wasn't going crazy. "WhAtt. Are YOU doing here?"

"Hi to you too Granger." Draco replied flatly.

"You haven't answered my question! I swear Malfoy if you and your 'clan' are up to something I won't hesitate to—"

"Relax Mudblood, As much as I am tempted to hex you, I'm only here because of Dumbledore's stupid project." Draco turned back to his tea trying to act normal, people had begun staring.

Hermione seated herself across from Draco, much to his surprise and glared at him. "First of all, I wouldn't be the 'mudblood' over in this world. No, no. That mister would be you. Second of all, what could Dumbledore possibly want to have anything to do with you? Explain."

Draco simply raised an eyebrow, "No Granger, you explain. What makes you think you can sit? I know that even here, you must ask for my permission."

"You have got to be joking" This time it was Hermione's turn to raise an eyebrow. When her only response came out as a smirk, she continued "Unless you tell me why you're sitting in my favorite café, across my house, with a pen and a paper jotting down God knows what, I will put Harry and Ron at your tail."

Draco thought for a moment. What could be the odds that the café under his apartment was across where the infamous Mudblood lived? He would have never guessed. Granger didn't know she just fed Draco information that would have cost him thousands of galleons to find out, if he ever needed it of course. But as they say, keep your friends close but your enemies even closer. And close it was. Draco didn't know why it didn't catch his attention before but Hermione Granger actually had some extreme curves to her. THE Hermione Granger. Bookworm of Hogwarts was dressed in an off-the-shoulders black fitted shirt and ripped jeans. He hadn't noticed it before but her wild hair seemed almost exotic hanging down on her body. Of course her glare was what shook him out of his thoughts.

"So that's where you live?" He turned his attention towards the two-story white house.

"Yes-Did you just hear anything I said Malfoy?"

He could tell she was getting irritated and gave a short explanation, "I'm here on a project." Seeing her face turn red, he realized just how that really sounded. Before she could open her mouth Draco continued, "Dumbledore is making me retake Muggle Studies over the summer and this is the project the professor that loves you oh-so-much-Burbage assigned to me. Observe Muggles" Although he wouldn't have minded some excitement right now, he wasn't trying to get hexed either. Without his wand, he could only do so much to protect himself. Draco took another sip of his tea and realized it had gone cold. He couldn't use any magic to reheat it and was getting hammered with questions by one of his enemies. This really sucked. He signaled the waiter over, "Another tea. Make it two."

"Two?" Hermione shot Draco a puzzled look.

"Much to yours and my distaste Granger, I've been brought up with manners."

"Oh, thanks. I guess." She replied hesitantly while taking a sip of her tea the waiter placed in front of her.

"Plus I can tell when someone isn't leaving when I see one, so let's hear it. What's on your mind?" Draco was getting quite curious as to why she hadn't stormed out already. The Granger he knew didn't speak to him if she didn't have to, let alone sit with him having some tea, like civilized people. If anyone they knew would have seen them, they wouldn't believe their eyes. Two enemies, from different sides, sharing a cup of tea, and no one's bleeding. This of course wasn't your usual scene.

Hermione put down her tea and surveyed the light-haired boy across from her. She wanted to answer him but didn't know how to do it. In all honesty, she'd gotten her answer and should be double checking with Dumbledore by now instead of sitting across from her enemy who just ordered her some tea. He had caught her by surprise really. The fact that this boy, her enemy and Death Eater-in-training, was sitting like a normal person with Muggles was quite the scene. To add on to all of this, he had treated her with Manners she hadn't seen coming (Well besides calling her Mudblood, which was expected out of him). She peeked into his notepad and realized he was telling the truth,

_Muggles_

_Strange clothes- women mostly wearing tight fitted clothes & men..no robes_

_They like tea._

_Too boring and way too needy_

_The Bookworm has curves._

The last note caught her by surprise and she blushed a crimson red. This was all too much for her to handle. 'The Bookworm' Surely he was talking about her. Hermione knew she could look nice when she actually wanted to, but didn't worry so much about it at Hogwarts. She was too worried about her grades and well making everyone proud. She never had a real boyfriend and wasn't used to being hit on, in any way, especially by her enemy.

"Are you going to answer me Granger, or stare at my notes all day?" Draco smirked, knowing exactly why she was the color of a tomato. It seemed, his observations have had some effect on the Gryfindor Princess. If he had known this was all it took to shut her up, he would have done something similar sooner. Like the time when she punched him in the face because of that hideous bird of Hagrids in third year.

With a "Hymph" Hermione replied trying to seem cool, "This is where I like to spend my free times when I am back home." She shot a quick glance around her and thanked whoever was watching over her that everywhere else was full for she continued with, "And there seems to be no more empty spots".

"You have free times Granger? You mean besides when you aren't using it up to stuff your nose in a book or chasing after Potter." He shot her a smirk. Curveous or not, he had to keep his cool.

Hermione glared daggers "You should be the one to talk, it's you chasing after Harry. You're no different than his fans really, using up your free time to mess with him. Your clan should be so proud." Hermione smiled mentally at herself. The whole 'blushing crimson red' thing was getting to her. She wasn't used to being shut.

The girl had to be joking. Draco couldn't do anything but stare. Did she really imply Draco was a fan? A fan of lightning-bolt face? "Listen bookworm, if you're going to use insults, let's at least keep them honest."

"Oh and why is that? Did it have an effect on you Malfoy? Are you scared to admit deep down you wished Harry accepted your request to come to your side during first year? To accept your handshake? To be your bestie?" Hermione couldn't keep the grin off of her face, Draco looked almost ill. That grin didn't last long however, Draco seemed a lot smarter then what she gave him credit for.

"An effect? You want effect Granger, how about you come upstairs and I'll show you what kind of effect those curves can create. You think you can handle that Miss know-it-all?" Draco was furious was but he kept true to his word and was honest to say the least. He might not like the girl but he did like what he saw and so did his pants.

Hermione didn't know what came to her, but in an instant she had stood up, and Draco was on the ground holding his cheek in shock and what was that she saw in his eyes? She couldn't tell if it was fire or ice, but whatever it was she had a gut feeling she just changed everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yayy I'm so proud of myself, the first chapter is almost done. I haven't made up my mind yet about how long I want it to be or where I want it to go. I'm hoping to hear back from all of you to come to a conclusion. I haven't wrote in so longgg so your reviews are really important to me. Please let me know how I'm doing and how you like it so far. Thanks everyone who took time to read this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_Thank you all who gave me amazing reviews, just knowing there is someone out there willing to read what I wrote makes me extremely happy. Here is the second chapter to this story. If you have any suggestions as to what you would like to see, please don't hesitate to let me know._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_Calvario Curse – A curse that causes the victim to lose their hair/or headdress. _

Hermione drew a circle around 'calvario' as a memory tool for her to remember the name. She was sitting at the public library with her Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook open wide to some of the most common curses used by Dark Witches and Wizards. Making someone lose their hair wasn't going to protect her in anyway, but after the incident in the café, she had a _feeling_ she should get ready to fight or protect herself from Malfoy, just in case. She figured it was better to be safe than sorry.

"What am I doing? Arghh" Hermione didn't even know why she was acting the way she was, all nervous and bothered. She wasn't scared. No, no, that's not what the _feeling_ was. She couldn't figure it out really, but it bothered her. Yes, whatever it was, it bothered her to say the least. She had stormed out of the café the instant Draco had jumped to his feet, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close enough for her to _hear "Payback's going to be a bitch Granger." _

Knowing Malfoy, revenge was not going to come sweet in her part. So what was she doing? Looking up curses to get rid of his hair. "Real smooth Hermione, real smooth" she murmured under her breath. Normally a genius in making plans and being ready, Hermione couldn't focus. Noo, all she could do was think about his hair. "I need to get out of here" With that she slammed the textbook shut, stuffed it along with her notes in her messenger bag and departed the library, hoping a nice meal with her parents would push her back into her senses.

Now Hermione was no psychic and but she did have an intuition, a feeling of some sort, when something was out of the ordinary. Divination definitely was NOT her specialty, as Professor Trelawney had rudely pointed out in her third year, but over the years from all the trouble Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gotten themselves into, she kind of caught on to the feeling so foreign and unlike her. Thus, she called it her anti-Hermione instincts. And these instincts were giving off bells that something was strange in the Granger residents this evening as she made her way up the concrete steps to her front door.

Oh and anti-Hermione was undeniably right.

Her parents were sitting in the _we-need-to-talk _purple loveseat. That purple loveseat has served some of the most heated conversations and agonizing punishments in Hermione's past. Her mother was sitting with her lips tight and hands folded on her lap with the take-your-seat glare and her father on the other hand was, well, was doing what he normally did, follow Mrs. Grangers lead as usual. And Hermione also had a purple matching couch on the opposite side of them but the one she usually tends to sit during these 'talks', the one further away from the Granger couple, was currently occupied by none other than Draco _freaking _Malfoy. THE Draco Malfoy, who not only hates Muggles but loathes Hermione, the infamous _mudblood_. This is the same man she had been so bothered about all day since the incident. The same man who threatened her that revenge would be well, not so sweet.

"What are you doing in my house Malfoy!" Normally quiet during these talks, Hermione couldn't help herself.

"Hermione Jean Granger! Take your seat this instant!" came the shrill of her mother's voice, freezing Hermione where she stood.

She took her seat at the other purple couch next to Draco and turned her attention automatically to her parents, ready to ask them if they are out of their minds and to explain who the blonde boy next to her was when her father beat her to it. "What have you done Hermione? The whole café saw you."

"Is this how we raised you Hermione Granger? Is this what that school of yours is teaching you? You've embarrassed us to our neighbors and most importantly to this young man!" Mrs. Granger gave Draco a sympathetic look and shook her head.

"What has he told you? What lies have you told them ferret?" turning over to Draco, Hermione was very close to finishing what she started at the café. She couldn't believe her ears; she was being bashed by her parents because of the Slytherin snake, her enemy since day one at Hogwarts.

Her father's next words completely threw Hermione out of her chair in disbelief, "Hermione, this is not how we treat out guests! Especially a guest who just saved your behind from punishment with the law. He wants to talk, so I suggest you treat him with the outmost respect. Sorry son for what you had to hear, we don't know what's been going on with this girl lately." Mr. Granger gave Hermione a disapproving look and beckoned Draco to speak.

For the first time that evening Hermione noticed something on Draco's face, a bruise the shape of her hand, an imprint of her anger. She really didn't think she hit him that hard, at least she didn't think so. For the first time that evening, she sat down and turned her attention to Draco, waiting to hear what had to come out of his mouth.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I am so sorry I had to put you through this but it really hurt me what Hermione did and..and I didn't know how to get in contact with her to talk about this. She stormed off you see. I was just having some tea and asked her to join me." Draco was looking down, holding his hurt cheek, what he said next made Hermione snort out loud, "I cannot lie ma'am, I told her she looked very pretty today and the next thing I knew I was on the floor. She ran off before I could get to my feet and the nice workers in the café told me to come here…I really hope I haven't upset any of you, it's just that this is the second time she's done this…"

"The SECOND TIME?" Mrs. Granger was glaring hard. Hard at Hermione. A scary sort of hard. That slimy Slytherin was about to give Hermione a heart attack. She was ready to burst.

"No mom! I mean yes, I've punched him before during school one time-"

"Hermione Granger. You apologize to him right now! And not another word from you tonight. Go clean up and help with the table, Mr. Malfoy will be our guest tonight. You will join us won't you dear? I simply cannot let you go anywhere without you completely healing. And honey, please take a look at his teeth in the meantime. I hope that daughter of ours didn't cause too much damage."

Hermione knew if she continued arguing she'd lose. The snake was doing an amazing job at acting. He had successfully turned her parents against her and she knew there was really no way she could get through to them while he was here so she did what she had to and turned to her parents and with the fakest plea she could summon, she asked "Mom, Dad, can I have a moment with Mal-Draco and apologize properly? I am sorry, I really am." With that Mr. and Mrs. Granger left to take care of the table. When Hermione was sure they were completely out of sight and ear range she grabbed Draco's arm and pulled it off his cheek. "You have got to be joking me Malfoy. What the hell is this all about?"

For the first time that night Draco turned back into his normal state and grinned at Hermione. "Told you I'd get you back Granger, I really was just going to hex you sometime later but this seems a lot more fun. Plus you're going to help me complete this God-damned project of mine."

"What makes you think I can't end this right now and tell my parents who the real Draco Malfoy is?"

"Because Granger, I have a bruise the shape of your hand on my face, a café full of witnesses and a lawsuit I can jam up that tight ass of yours." Furious was not the word Hermione was feeling right now. She was feeling something worse, the mother of furious, if such a thing existed.

She shut her eyes and tried to focus, to sort this whole thing out. It's true that he could do what he is threatening her with, and she knew he would. It's also true she's done this before but all for a good reason! The bastard deserved them! However, her parents were furious beyond belief, and _ashamed _ of her. This broke her heart, Hermione had lived to make her parents proud and if Draco put in a complaint, she really wouldn't have much of a defense, she'd embarrass her parents even further. But letting the ferret win? Oooo now that was something that ticked her off.

"You're going to pop a blood vessel Granger, you really should thank me you know." Hermione snorted yet once again. "Grunt if you want princess, you'll have all night to apologize properly and I'll be waiting" He grinned and stood up walking towards the wash room.

"What do you mean all night Malfoy? I want you gone after dinner!" Hermione too stood up.

"Oh, I think you misunderstood your mother. You see I just couldn't say no when she insisted I stay here until I am all well. My stuff are in the guest room already" Draco couldn't help but laugh. Hermione really was a feisty thing.

Hermione fell back for what it seemed like the millionth time that day back into her seat and groaned, "Oh, God please let this be a nightmare."

**oOo**

Draco didn't really understand why he did what he did fully himself. He had stormed off to his apartment after the incident and jumped in the shower, trying to collect his thoughts together and release his anger and embarrassment. That bookworm had hurt his precious face for the second time, both in the wizarding world and the Muggle one. He was thrown on his arse the second time since he's met her. He wanted to think of a good way to get her back. He wanted to embarrass her in a way she'd done to him.

He had flopped on the queen sized bed trying to think of the best way to get her back as he continued flipping through the channels between Jersey Shore and Sixteen and Pregnant. These Muggle girls really were such naughty things, and he wondered if Hermione was too. She might have bruised him, but he really was telling the truth right before she slapped him. There really was a million and one things he could do to the curves on that body. And just like that, as he was flipping through channels and fantasizing about the girl he hated, he came across a show about detectives and realized the Muggle world has a system of their own when it comes to punishment. So the plan was devised. He had gotten up, put on a respectful outfit that Harry Potter might wear and headed out ready to meet the parents of the girl who turned his afternoon upside down.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. I just wanted it out there for you all to read. But I'm already working on the next one and it shouldn't be long before I have that one up too. =] Thank you everyone for all the kind things you have said. And please let me know if I've made a mistake, I don't have an editor and I'm working hard to make it sound great. _

_-BoniBom_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Sorry the chapter was a little later than expected, but I wanted to find a beta for my stories. Also, I know I haven't had too many Draco/Hermione scenes. There will be many more in this chapter and so forth.

Special thanks to interepidfish, for being so awesome and helping me make this sound soo much better. =]

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Hermione played with the food on her plate, making circles inside the mashed potatoes and pushing the carrots into the hole with her fork. She felt like the carrots, stripped from her control and confused in a mist of fog.

Hermionehad tried to put sense into the whole situation for hours but still drew a blank. The only thing she was sure of however was that Draco Malfoy was a dead man. The same guy she referred to as Death-Eater-in-training now sat here across from her, sharing the food her mother had made with the Granger family. The parents of the hated Mudblood. _His _hated Mudblood. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't wrap her mind around it. She had to talk to him alone and find a solution to this whole mess, there really wasn't another alternative. At times she thought she could be dreaming, but every pinch she gave herself made her realize she was wide awake.

Each glance she threw his way, she saw the grey eyes of her nemesis staring back at her with glee. Every time he smirked, she stabbed a broccoli in the middle, causing it to split in half. Hermione didn't understand why he decided to punish her in this way. In a way she believed would bother him more than it did to her.

"Dinner is wonderful Mrs. Granger." Draco smiled at the lanky women, and then looked up at Hermione who had tensed at his voice. He could almost see the steam coming out her ears, he knew he had gotten under her skin_._

Dracohad surprised her with his actions, and knew she was in disbelief. He was astounded that she hadn't sent an owl to Potty and Weasel already. The Golden Trio, it seemed, didn't always share everything. This made him even more pleased with himself; it reduced the chances that his father would find out about what he was up. For his father to find out he is staying in a Muggle's house, sharing their food, and worst of all being _nice_ to them, would send him bonkers. Draco grimaced at this, even the thought disturbed him. He didn't ponder on it for too long though, he'd think of something if he got to that point.

A week ago, he would have never thought he'd be sitting across from Granger, eating dinner with her parents and sharing a room upstairs in their house. He could have just hexed her, but given the circumstances that he couldn't use any magic, he settled for a different plan. Of course, he wouldn't let her know that. But he had gotten what he wanted, to embarrass her to her parents.

Granger hadn't said a word all night. Didn't even complain when her mother asked her to clean up the table and wash the dishes. He took this time to analyze her family life. Although one of the top students at Hogwarts, Granger was a very normal, magic-less teenager with her family back home. This scene was unusual to him, given the fact that he grew up under the servitude of house elves, he'd never had to move a muscle for , they'd change his underwear for him if he insisted.

"You won't mind if I hit the sheets early, son?" Mr. Granger put the remote down and yawned. "I have patients early in the morning. Lots of teeth to drill. Oh boy"

"Of course not, sir." Draco threw another glance at Hermione, a frown evident on her face.

"Mum, why don't you let me finish? I'll make sure our guest gets…comfortable." She hadn't dropped her gaze from Draco's eyes the entire time, sending him a mental awareness that she wanted to talk.

Draco watched as her parents left the room and slouched lazily in his seat. "Granger, I still haven't received that apology."

"Oh, I'm going to give you an apology alright." Hermione marched over from her spot behind the counter, stopped right in front of Draco, and bent low enough that he could see every freckle on her face. She jammed a finger into his chest. "Tomorrow afternoon. You have until tomorrow afternoon to get out."

At his amused expression, she dug her finger deeper into his chest. "What's so damn funny you creep?"

"Have you always been a brat, or is this something special for me?" Draco took a hold of her finger and glared at her. "Might want to be careful in how you decide to touch me. I might not be so nice next time."

Hermione pulled back her finger and stood. "Don't know what you're playing at jerk, but this is serious."

"Does it seem like I'm playing? Honestly Granger, you're the one that decided to attack me." He gestured to his cheek with a restrained finger.

"You deserved it you perverted cockroach!" She crossed her arms and blew out a puff of air she seemed to have been suppressing in the entire dinner.

"And I stay true to my word." He smirked at her and roamed his eyes around her body.

Sensing this, Hermione sat down across from him and crossed her legs. "When did this happen anyway? When did I suddenly become a target of your hormones?"

Draco mentally applauded her bravery. This was the first time she had spoken directly about any of the sinful comments he'd thrown at her.

Her comment affected him more than he chose to show. He didn't know why he changed the direction of his insults to such naughty ones. If it was any other girl, the said deed would already have been accomplished. "I'm just stating the obvious. It's true, I still don't like you. We're of the opposite sides, but really Granger, why'd you hide behind robes too big for your...body?"

"Just because my interests lie in something other than the attention of boys, doesn't mean I'm not aware of my physical self Malfoy." She pulled at a curl that hung in front of her left eye. Draco didn't say a word but simply stared at her. "Anyhow, why are you doing this?"

"To embarrass you." Hermione looked taken back, almost surprised at his response. "Oh don't give me that look Granger." Draco snorted"Two times in a row you hurt my face. I mean come on, why the face? Plus, I have to get this dumb project over with. How about I make you a deal?"

"As long as I don't have to sell my soul" Hermione said, suspicion clearly laced in her voice.

"Ouch, I'm no saint, but cut me some slack, will you?" Draco shifted in his seat and propped himself up. Resting his elbows on his knees, he leaned forwards towards Hermione. "You see, I only got stuck with this project because of you." Hermione snorted and began to open her mouth in protest, but Draco continued before she could say a word. "Dumbledore and Burbage made me take that God-damned class as some sort of punishment. For some sick twisted reason, I was the only one assigned on such a project to come and live out here, outside my own territory to observe people like your parents." He clenched his teeth, glaring daggers at Hermione, the reason for his situation and his purple face.

"So what is it that you want Malfoy? You want me to do it for you?" Hermione let out a small snort. "I'm sure Burbage would know my work in comparison to yours." Hermione knew she could pitch out the project in a matter of couple hours but she liked the idea of punishing Draco Malfoy. His prejudicedactions towards her and other magical creatures was wrong by all means, and if Dumbledore believed this was a way to teach him a lesson, then she stood right behind the headmaster.

"I'm not slow Granger. I've already been doing my part of observing. But sitting in a café all freaking day isn't getting me anywhere. There's only so much tea I could drink. This is where you come in." Draco pointed a finger in her direction "You are going to show me how Muggles live their normal lives."

"In other words, you want me to hang out with you, is that it?" Hermione almost laughed.

"You're somewhat correct."

"What's my end of the deal?"

Of course she wasn't stupid, Draco knew this much. "You get nothing. We finish the project and everyone returns to their normal lives." Hermione turned her face away from him. "What were you expecting Granger, a cookie? You slapped me in my face damn it. Pray this heals with no trace so I don't have to hex you later."

"I thought this was my punishment for slapping you?" Hermione rested a finger at her jaw line going into a thinking mode.

"Yeah yeah, so do we have a deal or what?" Draco extended his right hand forward.

"Only, if you leave my house tomorrow. Oh, and you can't call me names or use my parents." Hermione uncrossed her legs and leaned forward.

"Anything else?" Draco rolled his eyes in disbelief. He was supposed to have the upper hand here.

"Not a word of this to anyone." She extended her right hand towards him.

"Deal." With this, he shook her hand in a firm grasp.

Hermione stood, hand still slightly extended towards Malfoy. Before she could comprehend what had just happened, Draco stood yanking her towards him with a slight but firm force. Catching her off guard, he secured his hands at her waist.

Pulling her close, he whispered. "And don't forget about that apology." He gave her waist a firm squeeze and left to his room.

Hermione watched after him, frozen in her position for a moment. There was that feeling again. She couldn't put her finger on it but he was starting to affect her. Anti-Hermione began whispering words of nervousness and started clouding her thoughts with fear.

She ran a frustrated hand through her hair and sauntered towards her room, almost regretting the deal she had just agreed upon. Hanging out with Draco Malfoy was going to be more nerve-wrecking than she imagined.

**oOo **

"Two mocha lattes please." Hermione told the waiter putting the menu down.

"Mocha what?" Draco averted his eyes to Hermione and then to the waiter. "Granger, whatever you ordered better be safe." He whispered.

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't have gotten two dimwit" She hissed back ignoring Draco's angry glare. "Plus, didn't you want to learn about Muggles? We don't drink tea all day you know."

The waiter came back, set the caffeinated drinks down and quickly scurried away. Taking a sniff of the foamed liquid, Draco took a hesitant sip. "Tastes different but exceptionally enjoyable …better not be poison."

"Malfoy, if I wanted you dead I would have done it in your sleep last night. My parents are dentists you know. We have all the right supplies to doze you off till next Thursday." Hermione threw him a grin and drew out a pink cell phone from her purse.

With swiftness only an eminent Quidditch player could possess, Draco took the object from the astonished girl across from him and studied it with wonder.

"You didn't have to snatch it! I took it out to show you anyway"

"What is it?" asked the blonde boy pushing at the buttons, a smile forming at his lips at the sounds that came out.

"It's a cell phone. It's what Muggles use to communicate with."

"Like a calling spell?"

"Sort of, only you can talk directly to the person you call. They're quite useful actually." Hermione leaned back in her chair, enjoying her current state. Well, almost.

Suddenly the fair-haired boy broke out into a ludicrous laugh. "Granngerr is—is this you?" He shook the object in her face and fetched it back when she tried to grab at it.

"Put it away jerk" Hermione knew it was no use trying to retrieve it back from him. She had completely forgotten about the pictures she took at the family reunion last summer. It was so boring that she took the liberty of taking pictures in a secluded room mimicking her Grandma Lydia, in her Grandma Lydia's clothes. The particular one Draco had waved at her face was the only one she had taken with an inappropriate gesture, and an attempt at 'sexiness'. All in her Grandma's clothing. He was never going to let her live this down. With a flushed face, she leaned back in her chair and shut her eyes in disbelief.

"And I thought the robes you picked out to wear were bad" Draco laughed,wiping tears from his eyes.

All of a sudden the object starting vibrating, causingDraco to drop it to the table in shock. This gave Hermione the right timing to grab and answer it. "Hey Dad, yeah yeah. I'm thinking about going next month. I've gotten the list already. I'll let you know if I need anything. Teeth? Yes I brushed and flossed. Love you too. Bye"

"What the bloody hell was that?" Draco asked taking a sip of water.

"The vibration lets me know I have a call. Look," she turned to her contacts "I can call any of these people or anyone with a number."

Draco stared intensely at it. "Wonder why wizardsdon't have these, they look quite fun."

Hermione nodded in agreement. She reached into her bag and pulled out another phone except this was blue and a bit simpler.

"Here" She handed it over to Draco. "This is yours for time being."

Draco almost smiled, "Is this an apology gift? And I was expecting something else…" He grinned at Hermione's flushed face.

"Don't get greedy. My number is the only one in there. This is what we will use to communicate with. Let me show you." Hermione scooted next to Draco so he could see what she was doing.

"_Bzz Bzz" _The pink phone went off. Hermione held it out in front of Draco to show him how the message she had sent 'Hello' had transferred from the blue device to the pink one. Draco smirked and took the blue device, fumbling with it.

"_Bzz Bzz" _Hermione looked at her phone and then at Draco. She opened the text message to read 'Nice pink bra.' She pulled up the red shirt, which currently matched her face, and texted back.

"_Bzz Bzz" _Hermione: 'Too bad you'll never see it again, creep.'

"I wonder if I could bring this to Hogwarts." Draco laughed as Hermione took the old seat across from him again.

"Pointless even if it would work. You'd need someone with one." Hermione straightened up and took out her notes. "Time to get serious Draco. Here is a list of things you can choose from and some I suggest you accomplish. We got though cell phone pretty well."

Draco took the list and almost choked on his latte, "CALVARIO? The hair diminishing curse! And—And my name is next to it!" One of his hands flew to his head, almost as if he was trying to protect his hair. His were eyes wide, flicking back and forth between the paper and Hermione.

"Oh shit." Hermione slapped herself on her forehead. She had completely forgotten she had put that in there.

"Listen brat, you better not have been planning to use this on me." Draco crumpled the paper and threw it towards her.

"It was just self-defense…" She trailed off. "And hey! Don't know why you're so shocked. We are enemies, aren't we?"

Draco paused and looked up at the honey eyes staring back at him. The moment of silence that passed by bothered him. If he was completely honest with himself, he had laughed more times today then he had in a long time. That's not what enemies did, but if they weren't enemies then what were they? With all the balls he had in him, he replied solemnly. "I don't know".

Hermione has expected him to agree, to insult her and tell her he had made plans to hex her too. If only he hadn't been so prejudiced towards her, they might have been able to be friends. To go out for coffee willingly and not by threat or on contract, "Could we be friends…?" She knew she might have pushed it waytoo far but she had to know if it was possible to turn things around.

Draco paused once more. "If that's what you want to call it." With that he turned his gaze away from her and back on the list.

Hermione shook her head. Who was she kidding? This was Malfoy! He couldn't be trusted.

'Just look at the situation you're in now Hermione.' She mentally slapped herself and changed the subject.

"So what do you want to do next?" She motioned towards the list in front of him.

"Amusement Park?...Let's do this." Draco sighed a relief that she had changed the subject. Not naming it was just safer. "What is it anyways?"

"Hmm. I think you'll enjoy. I don't know anyone that doesn't" She sipped the last bit of her mocha. "Lots of rides and attractions." Seeing Draco's puzzled stare, she waved her hands in front of him as if to shoo the confusion away."You'll just have to see for yourself. It's very fun."

Draco sat back in his seat and twiddled the phone around in one hand, "I like fun. Let's go now."

"Sure…hold on for a minute though" Hermione had hoped the awkwardness of the previous conversation wouldn't have lingered, but it pressed on like an annoying gust of wind. She waved for the waiter for the check.

"No let me." Draco took the check from her hands, tensing when his fingers brushed hers. Out of curiosity he looked up but noticed she seemed unaffected by the jolt of electricity he had just felt. He shrugged the feeling away and withdrew a handful of Muggle coins and paper money. The different colors and numbers befuddled his brain. He was sure Muggles were completely out of it with the system of exchange they had thought up with. It gave him one more reason as to why Wizards had bigger and more resourceful brains than Muggles, another reason for him to look down upon them. With disgust, he threw the money into the black case and left after Hermione.

Once outside Hermione's face brightened with a wide grin. "Malfoy, I was going to drive us there but I have a better idea!" She grabbed his arm and ran to the bus stop just as the bus had come to a rest. She pulled baffled blonde in after her. Putting enough money for the both of them into the meter she sat down in the middle row of the first floor tugging Draco after her.

"I remember this, Burbage said it's some type of transportation Muggles use to get around. She also said something about lower class..." He gave Hermione a sickened look, like she had two heads. Draco stiffened, straightening up, almost afraid to have anything touching the seat besides his rear. He looked about ready to hurl.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch! Stop whining you baby and enjoy the change. You can go back to being uppity once your back home." With that Hermione leaned back and closed her eyes, she too enjoying this moment. The sound of passengers hurrying about and the slight breeze extending towards her from the open window were almost music to was life.

Draco stared at the brunette next to him. Her gratification from something that was considered low astounded him. She seemed almost serene, content with where she was and who she was, a feeling Draco was almost prone to feeling. Serenity; this didn't come easy to the Malfoys'. She was right, he was uppity and tense almost all the time. The girl he wrinkled his nose at when he saw her walk by was happier than he could ever be.

A small smile played at his lips when he noticed her humming next to him. He leaned back and closed his eyes, letting go of his diluted thoughts just for a moment and replacing it with the humming of the girl he loved-to-hate take over. Flashes of her flushed face from his sinful comments and her smile at the smallest of things crept over into his brain, hauling everything he knew and tossing it out the open window. At least for the time being he wanted what she had, serenity.

'No, we're not enemies anymore' he wanted to shout out to her, but he knew they could never be friends either.


End file.
